


Slave boy from Tattooine

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ATOC age anakin, AU, Ep I AU, M/M, Slave Bikini, Slave Trade, older anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU Phantom Menace. ObiWan and quigon find a AOC aged Anakin working on a detour to tatooine (not escorting queen Amidalla). Obi wan is only a few years older than Anakin and disapproves of his masters interest in this uncivilized (very sexual) young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave boy from Tattooine

**Author's Note:**

> OBVIOUSLY FANFICTION! OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
> 
> Slave boy from tatooine.   
> Shameless use of a male! slave leia costume. 
> 
> Will be a snippet/intro/what if fic. Would love to make a multi chapter fic about reformed prostitiute Anakin trying to be a good boy and make it as a Jedi dealing with all the predjudice he receives from the other padawans for being a former slave aside from being too old and the chosen one (and perhaps a love/hate/I need you/hold me/fuck me friendship with ObiWan?) Dear Diary My Teen Angst!, ….but have never completed one of those multichap fics in my life XD  
> I WANT some PWP special extra chapters, just for more use of the slave outfit. This is sadly a TEEN RATED fic tho.

They had met while searching for parts. At the junk shop the boy behind the counter was tall, chin length hair, calculating eyes. A short grey flying alien had welcomed them in, but ObiWan clung to this new presence. Quigon seemed interested in the young man as well. The teen radiated force energy.   
Obiwan felt his emotions conflicting. He didn’t know if he was sensing the Force from this boy or just being affected by his sexual prowess. The young man was tan and well muscled. He wore a swirling metal chestpiece around his ribcage, and deep burgundy cloth around his hips, bronze belt protecting his modesty. A heavy metal collar and chain adorned his neck. –a slave. Obiwan noted. And a pleasure slave by the looks of it. A pleasure slave behind the counter of a junk shop?  
The grey alien seemed to notice ObiWan’s confusion, and smirked a bit.  
“The boy is the best mechanic this side of Tatooine, my best investment. He works double duty as a mascot for my shop and is extremely proficient at everything he does. A very valuable asset. Customers come in for parts or labor, relieve some stress afterwards…. Anakin gets the mechanic work done in more than enough time.”  
The boy behind the counter sneered at ObiWan defensively ‘don’t look down on me Jedi scum, don't pity me.” He left to retrieve the parts. ObiWan watching the flow of tantalizing burgundy fabric as he left.  
“He’s a competent pilot, too. I’ve made a lot of money entering him in podraces with pieces of junk he’s put together. I was hesitant to provide him with the entrance fee, he more than paid off.”  
After fetching the parts, QuiGonn caught Anakin’s wrist, regarding the boy. Thumb lingering on the young man’s pulse. Anakin smiled, meeting the Jedi’s eyes, all coy charm. "Do you want to spend some time with me when you're done in the shop?" He licked his lips, clicking his tongue.   
QuiGonn smiled back, “Sure, if you would so allow me,” Anakin looked past into ObiWan, sticking out his tongue, teasing.  
Obiwan picked up the parts and left. If QuiGon wanted dalliances with that… that, Heathen, then ObiWan would have noting to do with it. It wasn’t his business what his master did in his spare time. Not that he was jealous, that would be very un-jedi-like, but he was definitely judging. The boy was disgraceful. Prideful, lustful, and manipulative, nothing a Jedi should associate with, force gifted or not.

Ch 2  
The triad watched ObiWan leave in a huff. Watto stroked his chin.   
“Four hundred credits for an hour,” he said in a thick accented voice. “You can either take him with you or do it in the back, but you’ll be charged travel time. And don’t think about stealing my slave, I have a chip in him proving he’s mine. he’s a tough one.”  
“I think I”ll take him with me. Thanks,” QuiGonn handed over the credits, motioning for Anakin to follow him.  
Watto handed Anakin some boots. The boy was barefoot QuiGonn noted, likely to make it harder for him to run away in the scorching sand or to shift a speeder.  
The ship wasn’t far away, but even with the short walk QuiGonn was noticing an unfamiliar number of eyes watching him. The boy was probably well known in the area, and if not, the long burgundy sashes flowing in the breeze, exposing thigh and lapping against skin were a sight in themselves. Swirling metal décor against muscle….   
He had no trouble keeping up with QuiGonn’s long paces, and was looking quite smug with himself.   
“Who taught you mechanics?” QuiGonn broke the silence.  
Anakin looked taken off guard. That wasn’t a normal question.   
“Myself, mosty. Here and there. I’ve always liked machines, I can control them,” He swallowed after the last part, it was something that wasn’t supposed to slip out.  
“Do you feel you need control over others?”  
Anakin looked at the ground but kept up his pace, dutifully answering after a few seconds, “I don’t know, I’ve never had it,”  
“Control over yourself is the most anyone can wish for, as a slave or otherwise,” Quigon stopped at the ship’s entrance. “Would you like me to give you that opportunity?”  
Anakin snorted. “If this is some kind of sex game, you’ve already paid Watto for it, it makes no difference what I think,”  
QuiGonn took the youth by the shoulders, “I’m not offering a sex game. I’m offering freedom. The Force is incredibly strong in you. Tell me what it’s like when you race? I’m assuming you taught yourself that also, correct?”  
Anakin exhaled and crossed his arms, pectoral muscles flexing against the swirling metal, “Watto won’t sell me, so what difference does it make. Besides the force is something only Jedi can harness. I’m no Jedi and am too old to be one,”   
“I’m offering to make you a Jedi,” Quigon, ever patient, “You’re older than most padawans, but I’ve never felt the force flow as strongly through any being. Let me take a blood sample and I can show you on the monitors whether or not you have a medichlorian count. Medichlorians are the biological marker on whether or not someone can tap in and use the force,”  
Anakin snorted and held out his wrist. “Sure, but clock’s ticking. If you want to have some fun with me, you’d better hurry or you’re out four hundred credits,”  
“I have no intention of using you for your body,”  
QuiGonn took the sample, climbing up the stairs to give it to ObiWan. Anakin followed.  
ObiWan glared at the new intrusion, taking QuiGonn’s device and quickly plugging it into the computer to run scans.   
“What would you like to do with me?” Anakin sat on the floor straightening out his skimpy costume. Glancing at ObiWan, “Your master doesn’t seem intent on fucking me, but you look like you could you could use some release,”  
ObiWan grit his teeth and continued waiting for the computer to process. With a quick beep it was done, and everyone could see what could be undeniably felt in the Force.  
“I think your computer’s broken,” Anakin gauged the plausibility of what he was seeing on the screen, “That reading doesn’t look right, but you can take another sample if you want,” He held out his arm.  
The screen was showing readings off the charts. ObiWan quickly extracted some of his blood, plugging the sample into the computer. The results came up to about a third of what Anakin had, frustrating him, but ensuring that yes, the computer did work.   
“So I’m a Jedi?”  
“No,” ObiWan cut in, “You had the potential to be a Jedi. One of the most powerful Jedi by the looks of it, if given the right training early enough, but you’re too old now. Corrupted by indulgence,”  
“You think I like being a slave?” Ani cut in, “You think I have indulgences? I wake before the suns rise, I fix ships and droids all day in the blistering heat, wait on Watto, am sporadically used by paying customers as if I’m not even a person. I earn no money, have no possessions and what little free time I do have I use taking care of my mother. If I’m indulgent in anything, I should deserve to be,” Anakin scoffed.  
Quigonn but a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Age shouldn’t matter if he has potential to be a Jedi. so if that’s something he wants, I see no reason not to indulge him him in that. So Son, do you want to be a Jedi?”  
“Just like that?”  
“Yes. Well, as for right now. I’ll need approval from the Council before training starts, but I see no problems here,”  
“Then yes, I’d like to be a Jedi,”  
ObiWan snorted.  
Anakin spat at ObiWan, as QuiGonn led him out of the ship to take back to Watto.   
“I’d like to repair your ship for you if that’s alright.” The slave was dragging his toes in the sand. “Thank you for this opportunity.”  
After a moment, “How are we going to get me away from Watto though? You can’t mind-trick him, he’s a Toydarian.”  
“Do you know where your tracker is?”  
“My right forearm, Against the bone though, no way to cut it out without bleeding to death, unless you’re a surgeon too, Mr. Jedi.”  
“I have another plan. I think I know a way to short it out, if you don’t mind a mild shock,” He took a small sphere out of his belt.   
“Droid disabler,” Anakin recognized, “We don’t have those out here on Tatooine, but I’ve read about them,”  
…………………………………………………………………..  
The ship was successfully on autopilot. Anakin was already in the passenger area, bored out of his mind. He laid back on a cot, tracing his foot up the wall, letting the silk of his costume fall seductively between his legs.  
“Would you not do that,” A disgusted look as ObiWan walked through the door.  
“Why?” Anakin smiled knowingly as he shifted to his side, fabric slipping even more, twisting his hips, arranging himself, chain around his neck jingling a bit, knowling completely what he was doing.  
ObiWan shook his head and snorted taking a seat facing away from him. This boy was unbelievable. Picking up a datapad he began to read. He was going to talk to this kid about his thoughts about being a jedi……  
Anakin let out a breath. Well, that was no fun. He stared for a moment at the scruffy ponytail before slinking to the floor, creeping over silently behind the boy. That braid. That little long braid. He knew it was a symbol of being a Jedi Padawan and was to be respected, but right now he just wanted to pull it. Give it a nice tug. Just a flick. Just enough to get a reaction.   
He flicked it. He could feel ObiWan exhale, reaching up to rub his forehead before turning around.   
“Honestly, don’t you have anything better to do?”  
“Not really,” Anakin met his eyes, “Why are you so up tight?”  
“Because there’s suddenly a little good for nothing on my once peaceful ship,”  
Anakin smirked, “Good for nothing?” He played, “I fixed the ship, and on top of that stand up,”  
“What?”   
“I said stand up,”  
“No, “  
Anakin leaned over, putting his hands on the arms of the chair, chain dangling around his neck, eyes leveling with ObiWan. Obiwan defiantly met his gaze. “What do you have in mind?”  
“This…” Anakin leaned in, caught him offguard, and kissed him. Tonguing the other boys lips open, licking his tongue.   
ObiWan shoved him away, bolting out of his seat. Anakin laughed, barely avoiding getting his tongue bitten. Amusement in his eyes he stepped closer.   
“As I thought, You’re shorter than me. I'm not a 'little' good for nothing,”


End file.
